


Hope in Chaos: A love story for an anxious boy (who ran with wolves)

by 10day



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10day/pseuds/10day
Summary: As a graduate student in a top college, Stiles was at one of the lower moments of his life, being tortured by his bipolar and anxiety disorder. Alone and severely insomniac, Stiles began hanging around a 24 hour cafe right by his apartment. He found that, despite being a social science major, creative writing and drawing helped him feel better.As Stiles tried to stand on his own two feet in the chaotic mental world of his, he met a dark and quiet undergrad in the cafe. Little did he know that the tall, dark, and handsome came as a whole supernatural package. Somehow, with all the stress the disorders had placed on Stiles, he found comfort in entering into the supernatural world.The story is one of romance, of a graduate student's struggle, of the struggles of those with mental disorders, and their desire and fear of being loved, and of course, of werewolves and Derek Hale's pack.





	Hope in Chaos: A love story for an anxious boy (who ran with wolves)

Starry, Starry Night 

A loud bang went out as the glass of water shattered on the floor, attracting attention from the entire cafe.

Stiles scrambled to his feet to pick up the pieces, while the waitress just waved him of, irritated. He could feel the disapproving eyes piercing through his currently fragile soul.

Just as well. Thought Stiles bitterly. More judgement from hipsters in some of the best colleges in the States is just what he needed to complete this ridiculous night (or day?). As a graduate student, he had about fifty tasks to go about, and he had procrastinated about fifty one of them. It was 3AM in Boston, the weather was miserable, and most of all, he was more alone than ever during this Christmas holidays.

"Stiles the-single-ever-after," he murmured to himself. "Merry Christmas, Stiles."

The truth was, Stiles had a severe case of anxiety disorder and a mild case of bipolar sprinkled on to. It did not help that he was diagnosed at the beginning of his college years, which made it near impossible for him to overcome his messed up brain, let along to try and develop any kind of meaningful relationships.  Okay he had Scott, but that didn't really count since they were basically destined to be besties from the second they met, and while bros, a bro, singular, was nice to have around, there were times that Stiles just wished to not be so, utterly alone, romantically.

It would be nice to feel some long-due intimacy, he sighed. As someone with bipolar disorder, he was more than familiar with the shifting of moods - the high and low between manic and depressive episodes.

You should not be feeling depressed at all, Stiles told himself irritably.  You are on scholarship in a top college, you have a loving dad back home, and you are healthier than a horse. Get it together.

Stiles shut his eyes tightly, almost painfully. He was now at one of the more depressive moments of the disorder- this one in particular was hitting home hard, being Christmas and all. Staying occupied always helped him focus, but during holidays, when everyone else in the class (and also what he feared most) had been enjoying time with their family  _as well as_ keeping up with their grades and research, he was stuck, in a cafe (it was now 6AM, three wasteful hours later), all alone and feeling like a loser more than ever.

 _I was supposed to better than this. I was supposed be the one that achieved, and not one that failed._ Stiles kept his eyes shut. Even the coffee he was drinking was paid with his father's hard-earned money.

Please, just let me not be so...

Stiles couldn't finish the prayer, because he wasn't sure what it was that he needed the most.

* * *

_Paint your palette blue and gray_  
_Look out on a summer's day_  
_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_


End file.
